stardust_steven_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fluorite
Fluorite is a sweet-looking Neo-Homeworld gem who hides a sinister, horrific, and manipulative side. Appearance Fluorite is a short gem, only standing as tall as a Ruby or a Sapphire. She has long curly hair and her heart-shaped smooth gem is placed on her left cheek. Personality Fluorite seems to act like a standard Fluorite: a happy-go-lucky carefree gem who loves everything, as they were made to use their unique brand of cuteness and charm to win over neutral parties through non-hostile diplomatic means. However, due to experimentation from the Diamonds, Fluorite's mind was broken. She craves screams, sobs, and cries of gems being hurt, broken, and shattered. She loves to torture other gems through mind games or physical means. She invented a kind of torture, called Shaving that was outlawed by the Diamonds for being too cruel. History Fluorite emerged during Era 1 and served her duties well for thousands of years. However, as tensions between gems rose during the centuries before Era 2, the Diamonds found they needed more gems to interrogate traitorous gems. One experiment was conducted to see if one of the most innocent gems could be turned evil and malicious, and it was a success. Fluorite did more the interrogate, she broke and tortured a subject for days even after they've given all their information. She learned that after the horrors the Diamonds put her through in her experiments, the screams, cries, and especially the sweet sound of a gemstone breaking excited her. Energized her. Made her happy. She joined the Crystal Gems when the the rebellion took place, she acted like she never liked how Homeworld ran, however her true goal was to get closer to the Diamonds so she could break them like they broke her. In the meantime, in secret she tortured both captured Homeworld gems and the occasional rebel gem to appease her craving for agony and murder. Eventually, her tratorous acts were picked up by Homeworld and pair of voids was sent out to dispatch her. She used her calming aura to convince one of the assassins, an Ametrine, to speak to her while the other, a Neptunite, left to scout the area. While the Neptunite was gone, she plunged the blade through the torso of the Ametrine and slowly shaved off peices of his gem, reveling in the pain she could feel coming off the of gemstone. When all that was left was a pile of gem shards, she hid to wait for the other void to return. When he did, she ambushed him but he fought her off. He set off an explotion that sent him through a window and that sent Fluorite slamming into a metal beam. She managed to escape her quarters and flee off world, where many years later she found the growing Neo-Homeworld. Abilities Skillset * Sword Proficiency - During her excruciating experimentation, Fluorite learned she a summon a Falchrion, a curved sword. She used this weapon with extreme accuracy when torturing, taking small cuts at a gems body without destroying their form or by Shaving; done by slowly shaving the gemstone of a poofed gem causing immeasurable pain and suffering before killing the gem. * Manipulation - Her years of torturing experience has taught her how to best use the emotions of a gem to her advantage. She finds a way to learn about loved ones and fears of a gem and then uses that knowledge to break a gem. Unique Abilities * Calming Pathokinesis - The signature ability of a Fluorite. They emit a calming aura with their inherent adorableness able to make even the angriest of Agates take a breath * Terror Pathokinesis - An ability invented by Fluorite in her warped state after years of experimentation. She used her emotional aura to causes her victims to actively fear her. The effects differ from victim to victim, some see Fluorite as their worst fear, some simply see her as simply a conduit of horror. Her favorite use is to make gems see her as a loved one, so she can watch the betrayal as they victims see their loved ones slowly killing them.